


The Feasting

by HyperYamahano



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperYamahano/pseuds/HyperYamahano
Summary: A songfic about a man getting eaten by an ancient beast.





	The Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't read the tags, THE SHIT IN THIS FIC IS FUCKED UP. I really don't wanna hear you didn't like the story because it's fucked up. I'm giving you plenty of warnings. If you don't wanna read fucked up shit, please leave while you still have the chance.

_**"And when we meet I'll be complete"** _

So many people had gone missing when they went to a certain abandoned mansion on top of a hill, and it was Troy Smith's job to find out the mystery behind these disappearances. The good news was that he solved that mystery, but the bad news was he was stuck with the creature that was responsible for these disappearances.

The man had been trying to find his way out. This was proving to not be an easy task as the windows were heavily boarded up, and he had to find a certain key to leave the way he came out of. There wasn't anything he could use to break down the door. He wished he never came here. He wished he had listened to the stitched up man's warnings when he had first entered the mansion. He could have sworn the stitched up man's name was Vivi.

Now, the beast had Troy cornered. There was nowhere to run or hide, but that didn't stop Troy. The beast, who's name was Smiles, pinned the man down, and Troy began to kick and squirm, but unfortunately, this had no effect on Smiles.

"Finally.... I get to feed again," the beast whispered in a deep voice.

_**"I'll shake your hand and kiss your feet"** _

Smiles first tore off Troy's right hand. Blood gushed everywhere as Troy let out a blood curdling scream and began to cry. He began to thrash around more, hoping to free himself from the beast. His objective at this point was to escape without losing too many body parts. Unfortunately, Smiles was much stronger and larger than a human, so it barely phased them. They just feasted upon the hand they ripped off, spitting out the bones once they were done.

"Don't take it personally, human. It's just, I haven't tasted the flesh of a human in so long. I promise I'll pick your bones clean, so nothing goes to waste," Smiles said with drool dripping from their mouth.

With that, Smiles tore off Troy's left foot, causing the man to cry even more. More blood gushed out. At this point, Troy stopped thrashing around. At this point, he knew he wasn't going to escape. He'd just become like everyone else that came to this God forsaken mansion. Not only that, he was losing a lot of blood, causing him to start blacking out.

Meanwhile, Smiles picked off the shoes and clothing, threw them to the side, and began feasting on the foot. Just like with the hand, they picked the bones clean and spit them out after they were done.

_**"Confess my love and buy you flowers** _

_**And eat your heart and absorb your powers"** _

"I apologize for keeping you in this pain. Don't worry. It will all be over soon," Smiles said in a soothing voice. With that, Smiles raised their fists and bashed Troy's skull in. Blood and brain matter splashed everywhere. They picked up the brain matter that splashed out and slurped it up. They'd eat the rest of the brain later.

It was time for what they considered the best part. The beast reached into the corpse of the man and ripped out his heart. With the heart still slowly beating, Smiles ate it, feeling blood disperse around their mouth as it exploded. It was euphoric to them. They then spit out any bits of the rib cage that got in the heart.

_**"Don't you know I think you're the cat's meow?** _

_**Oh-oh-oh** _

_**Where's the tiger now? Where's the tiger now?** _

_**Oh oh oh oh!"** _

The beast continued to eat the corpse in front of them. They started with the torso, their neck twisting and contorting to make eating the corpse easier. Then, they went to the arms and legs, leaving the head for last. By the time they were nearly finished, they had a pile of bones on the floor. Some were in fine condition, some were broken, and some had fractures. It didn't matter. Smiles never had any use for the bones, so they often just left them lying around. Vivi often got gloves and bags to dispose of the bones in garbages, lakes, forests, or just anywhere he could find a place to put them. It was really just to keep the place as tidy as it could be, and plus, it gave him something to do.

"What a delicious feast you have provided me with, human. I will surely never forget what you have given me today," Smiles said, wiping some of the blood off their mask.

_**"Bill Watterson, can't you hear me?** _

_**Bill Watterson, please don't fear me"** _

Just then, Vivi walked in.

"So, you got him?" Vivi asked. He's not sure why he did. He can clearly see the pile of bones on the floor. Smiles just nodded.

"Would you like some?" Smiles asked, picking up some brain matter, picking off some bits of skull, and offering it to him. Vivi just shook his head. He never actually helped with catching or eating any of Smiles's prey. He knew that they did it for sustenance, but he never wanted to get directly involved.

"I guess I better clean this up," Vivi said, and with that, he left to go get some bags and gloves.

_**"Don't run from me like I'm Jason** _

_**I only wanna try your face on"** _

"Have fun!" Smiles yelled, waving goodbye to their friend. They ate the bit of brain matter in his hand, before moving onto the rest of the brain. It was delicious to them, but part of them wished they didn't bash the man's skull in. There were way too many bits of skull in the brain. Oh well.

Putting aside the remaining bits of the skull, the beast got up on 4 legs and moved to the entrance of the house. They wanted to wash up, and what better way to wash yourself than to go take a dip in the local lake? They left the house, leaving the mess for Vivi to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bill Watterson by Lemon Demon
> 
> I'm not really good with writing songfics, so if I did anything wrong, please tell me! I'd love to hear some feedback!


End file.
